Popsicle
by Batugan
Summary: HoliTsuba!Syaorancest One-shot. His twin’s pants were hanging loose on his waist and what made his blush redden even more was the fact that he couldn’t see his boxers peeping underneath. R&R!


The blistering hot weather seemed to be unwavering as they were now here suffering from its reign

I come bearing yet another Holi-Tsuba!Syaorancest one-shot and this time, the smut meter gets turned a notch higher. xD I do hope you all enjoy!

I don't own TRC. If I did, it wouldn't be this angsty.

xXx

**Popsicle**

The blistering hot weather seemed to be unwavering as they were now here suffering from its reign. Here cooped up inside their room. So, maybe, it was _his_ room. His room that he wouldn't be in if it hadn't been for that broken air-condition inside his library. It would be fixed anytime soon, or so what the repairman said on the other line with his nonchalant boring tone. He hoped the repairman wasn't bluffing or guaranteeing him into a false sense of assurance. If he was, then Kami-sama forbid, he would grab the nearest breadknife and drag it across his throat mercilessly. That or he'll make his twin do it, whatever works.

Upon thinking of his twin, the brunet glanced past the book he was reading and onto his young half. He appeared to be comfortable or enjoying laying down on his bed with his head upside-down and hanging from its edge. A fan set to the highest notch was not far from his face as it breezed through his messy brown hair. He was elated, as evident from his peaceful closed eyes and beaming grin. Syaoran looked content lying face-up with his head drooping off the edge of the bed to accept the gratifying wind coming from the fan.

He looked real satisfied, Syaoron knew that much, and he didn't know if he felt satisfied too upon seeing that oversized green polo he was wearing unbuttoned all the way down, revealing smooth skin. His twin suddenly began fanning himself with his right hand; the excess sleeve hanging past his hand was flapping up and down. Syaoron felt his cheeks flaming when the other brunet's polo shirt opened further with that abrupt action of his, showing more of his chest and stomach. His twin's pants were hanging loose on his waist and what made his blush redden even more was the fact that he couldn't see his boxers peeping underneath.

Was it because Syaoran wasn't wearing any underwear?

The brunet shook his head instantly when the unchaste thought entered his mind. The heat must be getting inside his head as he returned to his book, reading without actually reading. But, he couldn't erase what he saw. He couldn't see any underwear. Maybe he chose to go commando today because of the sweltering heat—the first time he ever did. Or the first time he ever _checked_?

He shook his head again. Damn, he thought, why am I thinking such impure thoughts? Syaoron grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he started reading once more. Blaming the heat for these malicious thoughts wouldn't do him any good.

"Tch, why is it so darn hot?" Syaoran's voice almost made him jump from where he was seated as he tried concentrating on the book he was reading. With the scorching heat and his twin taunting him incessantly, it was too much of a task.

"It's summer. It's supposed to be hot," He replied imperturbably, not even bothering to look at him. His twin must've been thinking out loud again.

Syaoran pouted and it was a good thing the other brunet was reading a book or else he would've lost his cool already (like he wasn't right at this very moment). "Eh, but why? Summer should be a nice break from all the stress! It shouldn't be this unbearably hot! The weather is so hot just like you…" He whined, fanning himself more.

Did he just say he was hot? Syaoron couldn't believe it as heat came rising on his cheeks. It was really great that his book was covering his view from him or else things could go horribly wrong. He shook his head persistently once more, obliterating more adulterated thoughts of his twin.

"I mean it's as hot as your temper at times. You always seem so serious," Syaoran continued and when those words entered Syaoron's ears, he felt a wave of relief surge through him. Good thing it wasn't what he meant.

"Syaoron… Could you get me a popsicle inside the fridge? My mouth is getting dry," His twin suddenly requested and he didn't even bother look at him when he stood up silently and obeyed. He knew that if he glance at him, he would just see that pout of his. And he didn't want to look flushed in front of his juvenile twin.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a popsicle. He didn't even trouble himself to see the flavor, he just wanted to sit on his chair and continue reading (and possibly avoid looking at his twin from time to time). Upon entering his room, Syaoron just simply handed him the refreshment without looking and returned to his seat.

"Heh, thank you." Syaoran smiled then began licking the popsicle playfully.

Syaoron grabbed his book and began reading yet again. "Just don't let that drip on the floor,"

The only response he got was a silent nod of promise as the brunet's mouth was occupied with the popsicle. Syaoron just read continually and remained quiet. Minutes ticked by and Syaoron already finished a chapter of his book. He decided to check if the repairman would be arriving today as he got up noiselessly.

"Syaoran, I'll just check if the--" His sentence went unfinished when his gaze landed on his now sleeping twin. He looked serene and innocent as his eyes were fluttered close and his lips were slightly parted. The popsicle he asked for was now making a sticky puddle on his bare chest, trickling down all over his skin. Some dripped down his stomach and rested inside his navel while some dripped along his side. Some, though, dripped down his nether regions and if he wasn't indeed wearing underwear, Syaoran was in a deep, not to mention, sticky predicament.

When he said not to drip on the floor, he didn't mean this.

Syaoron sighed. His twin was surely impulsive, and downright childish. Now he had to clean up this mess he made. He immediately went to the bathroom and soaked a towel in the sink in order to wipe off that sticky substance from his bare skin. After finishing with the quaint chore, he returned to his room and found Syaoran still sleeping.

He carefully positioned his twin's head on the pillow just below the bed's headboard, thinking that it wouldn't do Syaoran any good if he slept in that position any longer. Syaoron restrained himself from peeking on whether or not he was really wearing anything underneath those pants as he maneuvered the other brunet's legs as well. As if Kami-sama heard him from above, his question was answered when he accidentally tugged his loose pants down slightly. Crimson red rose from his neck towards his head rapidly when he saw light brown curls peeping from his twin's lower garment.

Syaoron turned his head to the side, still blushing tomato red, when he took hold of the hem and raised it slowly just under his navel. He exhaled a sigh of relief when Syaoran didn't appear to wake up with the movement. He did though when the wet cold towel came contact with his chest.

"E-Eh? What are you doing, Syaoron?" Syaoran asked upon waking up, surprised all of a sudden. He sat back up partially as he rested his body weight on his elbows. Syaoron sat on the bed right in front of him and continued wiping off the melted popsicle on his exposed chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm wiping off this mess you made on yourself. Sleeping with the popsicle on your chest, what were you thinking?" He reprimanded coolly, staring at the job at hand.

Syaoran chose to remain quiet while his twin was cleaning him off. The chilly feel of the towel running through his naked chest was just pleasing. Pleasing enough that he closed his eyes while the other brunet was doing the clean-up.

"What flavor is this, anyway?"

Syaoran cracked an eye open. "I thought you knew? You're the one who got it from--"

His sentence was cut with a soft moan when Syaoron leaned closer to him and circled his tongue teasingly inside his navel, tasting the dried melted popsicle that rested inside it. After taking his own sweet time licking the dip spotless, he dragged his tongue up his stomach, licking off the same sticky substance there gradually. Syaoran moaned even more when Syaoron licked some more on his right nipple, swirling his tongue around it and wiping it clean. His towel, though, was dabbing on his other nipple and cleaning it as well.

"Mmm, chocolate…" Syaoron mumbled, his lips tugging up into a faint smirk. "Suits you, too." He continued in a husky voice before finishing on the job that he wouldn't mind doing a hundred times.

xXx

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
